Vin de Sicile !
by Akebono mimichan
Summary: Romano est invité par sa belle famille à un repas. Il a compris qu'il ne pouvait pas aller contre les élans de coeur de ses frères, mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot concernant leur choix de partenaire. Son devoir l'appelait ! Il allait protéger ses frères de ses bouffeurs de patates ! La cuisine italienne vaincrait ! Rating M pour alcool, pas de lemon.


**Bonjour, j'écris un petit one-shot pour me changer un peu les idées. Je suis partie d'un fait divers Belge pour écrire cela. Je voulais faire quelque chose de très court, mais mon imagination a débordé.**

**J'ai mis un rating M par précaution à cause de la façon dont je parle de l'alcool. Pas de lemon en vue. Du nudisme. Romano a un langage vulgaire, mais on ne le changera pas. Je rabaisserais peut-être à T.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Bella (Belgique) et Dirk (Pays-Bas)**

Vin de Sicile !

Romano savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû venir à cette réunion de bouffeurs de patate grasse et de buveurs de bière blonde. Seulement, il se devait de protéger son grand frère Feliciano de ce genre de personnes sans prétentions culinaires et de leurs perversions diaboliques. Il en allait de l'intégrité de l'Italie et du pouvoir sacré des pâtes ! Et des tomates, aussi… Romano frissonna en repensant à son assiette dont il n'avait mangé que la salade et le steak et il se concentra sur l'image de son dessert potable.

Heureusement, il avait apporté du vin pour faire passer le reste. Romano n'était pas rustre au point de refuser le plaisir à son hôte de croquer dans une frite. Même s'il avait râlé en le faisant parce que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça en avait l'air. Il avait écrasé les doigts de pied de son jumeau innocent et inconscient à chaque fois que celui-ci osait porter l'une de ces immondes patates en friture dans sa bouche. Revers de la médaille de son acte de rébellion, Feliciano se faisait consoler par l'indésirable armoire allemande. Bâtard d'âne bâté blond ! Ludwig était une épine dans le pied de Romano qui l'empêchait de s'endormir correctement. Son futur beau-frère… Les yeux de Romano lançait presque des éclairs à chaque fois qu'il le croisait. C'était un beau parti à présent qu'il n'avait plus des envies de conquête du monde, certes très utile, mais il mangeait ses foutues patates à longueur de journée ! De plus, Romano ne savait pas lequel des deux avait branché l'autre et il n'osait imaginer que ce fût Feliciano… Il fallait dire que son frère avait un plus gros potentiel : « séduction » que l'autre minable coupé au carré, avec pas un pli qui dépasse, toujours à l'heure, rigide et bouffeur de patates !

L'Italie du Sud ferait de la résistance et protégerait leur culture commune. Il s'allierait aux autres Méditerranéens, s'il le faut, pour promouvoir les tomates, les pâtes, le rouget, tout le reste et le vin !

En jetant un regard gêné vers la pelouse, il songea qu'il n'aurait pas dû apporter autant de vins pour la cave de Bella. Tout s'était retrouvé sur la table. Les gens du Nord avaient tendance à avaler ce breuvage délicat comme de la piquette, alors que le degré d'alcool des terroirs du sud était bien plus élevé que ce dont ils avaient l'habitude chez eux. Et on déguste un vin de Sicile, bon sang ! On ne se l'envoie pas ! On ne se bourre pas la gueule avec ! C'est de l'excellente qualité ! Que diable !

Antonio posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de Romano.

« Fais pas cette tête, Lovino », dit l'Espagnol un verre à la main miraculeusement sauvé du désastre qu'il goûtait avec tout le respect dû aux bonnes choses en ce monde.

Lui, au moins, comprenait les usages de table. Romano fit la grimace en pensant qu'Antonio lui avait peut-être un peu inculqué cet art de vivre. Il ne le reconnaîtrait pas. Non, non… C'était dans le sang de Rome et Antonio en avait dans les veines. Seulement, son autre grand frère dans un état lamentable aussi...

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser au moins. Ils retombent en enfance. », tenta timidement Feliciano en posant son verre qu'il appréciait comme il se doit.

Francis, Bella et Dirk se poursuivaient joyeusement sur la pelouse au grand dam des autres invités de la Belge. Au vu de leur état d'ébriété, leur jeu pourrait être excusable. Seulement, nus comme des vers, avec des pistolets à eau, braillards comme des saoûlards, riant au clair de lune, c'était un spectacle dont ils se seraient volontairement bien passés… Tout comme les voisins dont la chambre venait de s'allumer…

« Je ne comprends pas ce qui leur prend, râla Romano. Je vais te les engueuler, ils vont décuver vite fait ! »

Antonio le fit se rasseoir immédiatement en le tirant par le bras.

« Aïe ! Idiota !

- Profitons encore du spectacle…

- Vu tes tendances de stupido, je suis sûr que tu filmes cette bêtise à la con avec ton putain de téléphone, bastardo. Ça va déteindre sur la famiglia. On va encore avoir une de ces foutues réputations à cause de ce pervers décervelé !

- Voyons, ce sont les enfants de Gaule au complet qui se taperont la honte… Nous avons échappé aux tendances nudistes, mes petits frères, si ce n'est pas un bonheur !

- Euh… Pas sûr…, signifia Feliciano. Nous sommes très souvent torses nus.

- On a toujours un bout de tissu sur nous, répondit Antonio. On ne fait jamais l'intégrale comme eux. »

Romano rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de colère et de honte.

« Si tu fais référence à ton sous-vêtement indécent de ta dernière soirée chez le pâle ventre à bière, je t'écorche vif. »

Antonio éclata de rire avant de prendre une photo.

« Souvenirs, cria-t-il à ses amis éméchés qui lui firent coucou, avant de reprendre leur activité. Et non, je ne filme pas…

- Prendre des photos compromettantes n'est pas mieux, stupido. »

Romano se pencha sur le téléphone et il remarqua qu'Antonio prenait essentiellement des clichés d'une certaine Belge. L'Italien inspira bruyamment, cherchant l'air pour réactiver son pauvre cerveau malmené par la frite de toute à l'heure… Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre un mur. Qu'avaient les membres de sa famille pour les quiches ? Bella ne faisait pas mal à manger, mais c'était des patates ! Ludwig aussi ! Arthur, n'en parlons pas… Romano avait un arrière-goût de brûlé dans la gorge dès qu'il pensait à ce que pouvait produire l'Anglais dans sa cuisine. Heureusement, Héraklès avait plus de jugeote que les autres avec son Turque. Bonté soit louée ! Paolo avait intérêt à dégoter une fée du logis ou ça allait barder !

« Romano, elle est où ta soupape de sécurité ? Tu es aussi vermeille que le vin !

- Ne parle pas de vin ! Stupido ! J'ai vu ce que tu fais dans ton coin, perverso ! Ce n'est pas respectueux d'une dame ! Honte sur la famiglia ! »

Antonio voulut faire taire Romano, mais celui-ci se débattit. Feliciano râla et il stoppa la dispute en leur faisant comprendre qu'ils allaient verser le précieux vin par terre s'ils continuaient.

« J'y crois pas. Depuis tout à l'heure, tu te rinces l'œil ! »

Romano faillit crier en sentant un mouvement derrière lui.

« Vous n'avez pas qu'à regarder, bande de voyeurs, dit Ludwig ce qui fit rire Feliciano. Je vais mettre fin à leur humiliation.

- Les enfants de Rome sont des voyeurs !, s'en amusa son jumeau. Francis a la totale ! »

Touchant l'épaule de Feliciano au passage, Romano regarda vers Ludwig qui tournait le dos aux évènements.

« Si on ne peut plus s'amuser à leur dépend, c'est la fin du monde. Je suis étonné que tu n'aies encore rien fait. Patato bastardo !

- J'avais du mal à me lever.

- Ivrogne !

- Encore heureux que je ne les ai pas rejoints... »

Les yeux de Feliciano s'ouvrirent et brillèrent de malice.

Romano lui donna derechef un coup sur la tête, avant qu'une image mentale commune de Ludwig en tenue d'Adam armé d'un pistolet ne se précisât de trop.

« Mais fratello !, s'insurgea son jumeau.

- Tu as pensé trop fort, cretino !

- Oh, perdono ! », s'excusa Feliciano en s'éloignant de lui.

Les autres se regardèrent un peu confus. Romano n'avouerait jamais que lorsqu'il était en contact physique avec son jumeau, ils pouvaient partager certaines pensées un peu trop fortes. Alors, en présence de Ludwig, c'était vraiment dérangeant.

« Soirée de merde !

- Bon, c'est fini, hurla Ludwig en direction des trois idiots pleins d'eau et de terre.

- Ludy, sois mon ennemi », cria Francis avant d'asperger l'Allemand.

Romano ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant la tête déconfite de son beau-frère. Le fait que Francis fût très difficile à attraper une fois nu et libre avait tout de réjouissant pour terminer cette soirée un peu trop arrosée avec le vin de sa Sicile chérie.

Demain, Romano reprendrait le combat.

Bella ne refuserait pas son gâteau pour le petit déjeuner en guise d'excuse.

Petit à petit, Romano gagnerait du terrain, il répandrait son amour pour la cuisine italienne lors des repas obligatoire et il vaincrait sa belle-famille avec des coups bas de ce genre. Il protégerait ses frères des ignobles patates et il sauverait Francis des scones ! Il s'en faisait le serment !


End file.
